


Untitled- Destiel

by twpercy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I felt bad about not posting so i made this up really fast, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twpercy/pseuds/twpercy





	Untitled- Destiel

They had just gotten back from a vampire hunt and had killed the whole nest. Sam went off to the library, Dean went to the shower, and Cas waited for Dean to come to bed. Castiel was wearing his Pj's with puppies on them. Dean had protested that they were childish, which they were, but Cas was stubborn and Dean had finally given in. As an angel, Cas had never been allowed, even as a child, to wear anything childish. By the time Dean got out of the shower, Castiel was already half asleep. Dean got dressed in jogging pants and an old t-shirt and crawled in next to Cas. He took in the smell of Cas and took his hand as Dean fell asleep next to his one and only love.


End file.
